Spring Cleaning
by Ann Parker
Summary: Set in April of 2004, Mac is doing a little cleaning and finds items that remind of her the past year (last half of this season/beginning of next). Harm/Mac Romance. This is my 2nd JAG fic, I'd LOVE feedback please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harm, Mac, and the rest of the JAG characters. Those are the property of Donald P. Bellisario and CBS. Also, in one part of the story I use direct quotes from the show. This is to add to the story, I don't claim those words for my own so please don't sue me. Everything that appears in the story is under the power of someone else; I'm simply borrowing them for entertainment proposes.

Summery: Mac is doing a little cleaning on an April day in the year 2004. While sorting though items, she remembers events of the past year (technically this season/beginning of next). All flashbacks, excluding one, are completely made-up. Also, Jingo is back living with Mac for reasons that become clear at the end.

Spoilers: I guess everything up to "All Ye Faithful" in season 8, and then only including "Friendly Fire."

Author's Note: Yes, I am working on "Rings and Boxes," my sequel to "The Gift." This story came from an assignment in my Creative Writing class.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Spring Cleaning"

By Ann Parker

The sun shone brightly through the tall windows of the east side of the Georgetown apartment. Ella Fitzgerald drifted into each room, mixing with the sounds of chirping birds and cars passing by the open windows. Finally the warm air had returned with the appearance of April. Rays of light hit various objects that were scattered on the floor, coffee table, couch, and almost every other surface. From afar someone might wonder if a tornado had struck this room and happened to bump the stereo in the process. Heck, it appeared that way to the owner of this DC apartment.

In the corner of what used to be a cozy living room, a pair of chocolate eyes studied the objects before them. The woman pulled back a stubborn piece of her auburn highlighted hair and sighed. At this rate, she was never going to get her spring-cleaning done. She made her way to the couch, pulling at her forest green tank top that matched her plaid boxer shorts. She was going to be comfortable while cleaning. She cleared a place to sit and looked at all the items around her.

"What a mess," Mac sighed to herself. All around her were a year's worth of old case notes, little tokens from days with Chloe and little AJ, tons of photographs, and other random items of the year. "Well sitting here isn't getting me anywhere," she scolded herself. She reached for a black trash bag and a cardboard box, new homes for the disaster area around her. Either they found a home in a brown box to be looked and treasured at a later date or they met their doom in the blue dumpster downstairs. She began to wander through the piles of junk sorting through the paper to find anything work related. Since it was the most tedious part of the cleaning process, she elected for it to go first. She had to scan each paper to double check that it wasn't important for Headquarters to have. Most would end up in the shredder and then the plastic bag at her side. She must have gone through two large piles before finding anything that caught her eye. Old case notes from the Ridley court martial. A soft curve appeared on her face as she thought of her days in front of the honorable Judge Rabb, even if they weren't necessarily the most enjoyable, they were definitely memorable. 

~~~~~ 

__

Mac stood before Admiral Chegwidden with Harm, Commander Sturgis Turner, and Lieutenant Bud Roberts. He had just handed Sturgis, Bud, and herself files about a Lieutenant Commander David Ridley who dropped a mark 82-lazor guided bomb on a platoon of British solders. It left 3 dead and 3 wounded. She was to prosecute the Commander with involuntary manslaughter and dereliction of duty, with Bud as co-counsel. Sturgis was to defend. She was reading over the file, silently wondering what Harm was going to do when the Admiral answered her.

"This is a high profile case," their superior continued as he removed his glasses, "The media will be in the courtroom. Commander Rabb, since you'll be presiding, do you have a problem with that?" Mac looked up from her file in shock.

"Judge Rabb?" she blurted out.

"Well, as an aviator, I think he has a certain hands on understanding of the issues."

"As an aviator, Sir, the Commander may be bias in favor of the pilot," she countered.

"Then don't be," AJ directed to Harm.

"Absolutely not Sir," he replied, shooting Mac a questioning look. AJ apparently ignored their interaction and addressed the two about the time Mac was the judge.

"Commander, Colonel, I'm counting on the both of you to maintain a certain level of…decorum."

"You'll have no trouble from us Sir," spoke Harm for the both of them. Mac glanced at him.

"That will be all."

"Aye Sir." All snapped to attention and left the office. She spent no time at all confronting him about his confidence that there would be no sparks between them, knowing full well that there probably would be. All she had to do was look at the case when she was the judge. Harm, plastering on his suave behavior, swore there would be no pay back and she fully intended to hold him to it.

__

"All rise," announced the clerk as Harm made his way to his seat. Even though she was apprehensive about him staying objective, Mac admitted to herself, and only to herself, that Harm looked good behind that desk.

"Please be seated," he said, snapping her out of that train of thought and making her focus. He always had that ability to make her focus, and not just when he was a higher authority. The trial started out normal with Harm asking if all were ready to proceed and commenting to Bud, Sturgis, and herself about the Secretary of the Navy's presence. Only when she began her opening statement did things change. Why he had to stop her in the middle of her opening, halting her momentum, was beyond her. Did he think it was funny to discredit her in front of the members in first five minutes of the trial? Not only that but it led to her taking out her frustrations on Bud, who really didn't deserve a ticked off Marine reprimanding him for doing nothing.

Later in the trial was when the tension between them could be cut with a knife. Harm decided to ask questions of the witness when Sturgis didn't, causing Mac to ask to approach the bench. "Your Honor, I object to your questioning the witness."

"The court has that right, Colonel, you know that," Harm replied before looking at Sturgis. "Do you have a problem to my questioning the witness?"

"No your Honor, but I had planned to ask the witness the same questions later and I still do." This caused Mac to release a frustrated sigh.

"Oh great, so the members get to hear it twice, once with the inference that the judge favors the defense."

"That was not my intent Colonel, clarity was," countered Harm. She could sense his anger rising with hers.

"Well the effect is prejudges to the prosecution. Look, if I'm going to lose this case, I'd like to do it without any help from the bench."

"What is your problem?"

"You are, your Honor, respectively. First you interrupt my opening statement, then you let the defense counsel refer to another friendly fire incident where no charges were filed, and now your questions of Lieutenant Coffmen apply that the Air Ops. Center was to blame."

"So what do you want Colonel?"

"Some judicial restraint, Sir."

"You're asking my to refrain from questioning witnesses?"

"No your Honor, I want you to recluse yourself on the grounds of bias." Harm's face went from shock to anger to his customary mask right before her. In the back of her mind she wondered how this would effect their recently renewed friendship, but right now she needed to do what she thought was right. He didn't quit the case, however. She decided from that point to let Bud handle objections and questioning, believing that would help. It worked somewhat, and she successfully shot Sturgis' medication theory down. Then Harm practically handed her new evidence, the winning evidence for the defense. She never knew how he figured it out, all she knew was that she had to give it to Sturgis and then she lost.

"Lieutenant Commander David Ridley, United States Navy, this court martial finds you, on all charges and specifications, not guilty."

"I want to thank the members and counsel for completing their duties with the highest standards of professional conduct. But before I adjourn these proceedings, Commander Ridley, although you were not found guilty of a crime under the UCMJ, I find that your conduct in this matter raises questions as to your ability to fly in combat. Accordingly, I'm recommending to your commanding officer that a field evaluation board be convened to consider your future as a naval aviator. This court is adjourned." Harm pounded his gavel and at that moment Mac was so proud of him. She knew it bothered him whenever the fighter pilot image was tainted, which it surely was in this case, but he still took it upon himself to make sure justice prevailed.

"Have a seat," the Admiral directed Harm and herself later that afternoon. As they sat he continued, "I need to find someone to serve as a judge for a couple of months. Any volunteers?"

"Well, you can count me out Sir," replied Harm, surprising not only AJ but Mac as well.

"Oh, Commander, I thought your did a fine job," he countered.

"Well, I don't know. The Colonel asked me to remove myself from the case."

"I got over it," said Mac, making eye contact with him in hopes that he would see she was serious. He may have annoyed her in the beginning but by the end she was used to his behavior and was fine with it.

"I'm just not cut out for it Sir. I'm more of a hunter," Harm continued after slightly nodding at Mac.

"Hunter?" questioned AJ.

"It's a metaphor. The type that hit saber tooth tigers with sticks." AJ and Mac both sent him questioning looks, which he ignored. "What this job requires is someone with patience and judgment. Someone like Mac, Colonel MacKenzie." Mac stared at him, stunned.

"Well, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she replied. Harm simply shrugged and smiled.

"Well, let's see what he says the next time he has to appear before you, your Honor." Mac and Harm exchanged looks and smile.

~~~~~ 

After that she took on more judicial duties. Occasionally Harm and she would have conflicts, but nothing like they had before. It was almost as if a mutual understanding and agreement had been silently made now that they both had had the taste of sitting on the bench. She enjoyed her work as a judge, even if that meant she didn't work as often with Harm and she saw the stubborn, unrelenting side of him more. Then again, that was part of what made him a good lawyer in the first place, a part of him that she loved along with the rest of his better qualities.

Her Norah Jones CD began to play as she sorted through the papers. The humming of her shredder was almost blocking the graceful melody from its almost constant running. "I need to get more organized," she grumbled, disgusted with the amount of paper she was throwing away. The soft sound of a piano in the fourth song began when Mac discovered a note sheet with her and Sturgis' handwriting. "The Summers' case," she mumbled, not really wanting to relive that interesting case. And the interesting part had nothing to do with Petty Officer Summers.

~~~~~

_"We're never going to wrap up this case!" Mac exclaimed as she 'lightly' slammed a book closed. She stood up and began to pace across her living room. All she wanted was for this "Summer Solstice case," as she dubbed it, to be over. For not only did it involve a Petty Officer Summers but the Admiral fittingly gave it to them on the first day of summer. A pair of brown eyes watched her before speaking._

"Yes, we will, Mac. Harm doesn't have enough to indict and he knows it. He's only made it this far by blowing smoke. Why is this case frustrating you so much?" Sturgis asked. Mac sighed and turned to face him.

"I'm not sure." Sturgis studied her eyes and she turned away, hoping he didn't just read her thoughts. The truth was she currently didn't know how to act around Harm. This was the first case she's had against him since…

"It's Harm, isn't it?" Sturgis asked, interrupting her thoughts. Mac didn't answer. "You know, you really need to tell him how you feel, before it eats you up inside." Mac bit back a smile; if only he knew. They just weren't ready for everyone to know yet. Poor Sturgis, he had kept his promise to her and she couldn't even tell him about her new relationship. She got ready for her acting job.

"Why would it be Harm and nothing is eating me up inside, Sturgis. I guess it's just the fact that this is similar to a case I lost against Harm the first year I was at JAG. Bad memories. Now, let's get back to work, shall we?" she almost ordered the last part. Sturgis simply nodded, wisely deciding not to press the issue. Mac made a note to talk to Harm about this; they couldn't keep their secret forever.

~~~~~ 

Mac sighed as she tossed the paper in the trash. Sturgis was almost ready to hurt her when he learned the truth but knew that would only earn him a certain fighter pilot turned lawyer on his six. He eventually got over it though and was happy they had finally found each other.

She reached the last pile of papers and sighed in relief. Almost done with the largest and most certainly the least fun of them all. Deciding to get something to drink, she left the last pile resting on the edge of the coffee table only to return from her bare kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand and a mess on the floor. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she groaned at herself causing Jingo to come appear at her side in concern. She smiled softly at the rust colored dog at her leg and rubbed his ears. "Hey there boy, sorry if I scared you. You know how easily upset I can get," she said to the dog. Jingo wagged his tail at the attention he was receiving, causing Mac to laugh. "Hey, you weren't supposed to agree with me." Her hand mingled with the hair of Jingo's head once more before she headed back over to the pile of papers. The Norah Jones CD was almost over but her subconscious didn't realize that fact, too focused on the task at hand. She dug through the paper at a madman's pace finding a few here and there to keep out. She reached the end of the pile and found the last paper that deserved to be mentioned in her mind. The last case assigned to Harm and herself as partners.

~~~~~ 

_In a twisted sense of irony Mac walked around the Marine base in Honolulu in the mild heat of November. The semper fi Jarhead that her partner loved to call her was currently in the enemies' colors. She was undercover as a Navy JAG for this case. At first the idea confused her, why would the men here act differently to her if she was suddenly Navy? She was still investigating a murder and prodding into their lives just like she would have down in her real uniform. After only a day it was all too clear why. For some reason the Marines of this certain unit believed squids to be very stupid. They would say things to her because they didn't think she would understand; things they normally would take to the grave if she were in her Colonel uniform. She couldn't believe how stupid or naïve, take your pick, they were. Just because the Navy wasn't as good as the Marine Corps didn't make them stupid; Harm and the others had proven that to her many times over. Although, if one good thing came from this case it would definitely be watching her partner, undercover as a Marine Gunnery Sergeant, having to bash the Navy._

"Commander!" shouted the Gunny now, causing Mac to turn around. He stopped running, steadily marching to her before saluting. She smiled as she saluted him back.

"At ease, Gunny," she said, careful not to blow their cover while others walked by them. Harm shifted his weight slightly and smiled.

"You love this just too much, Commander." Both smiled, remembering the last time he was a Gunnery Sergeant. Posts to be exact. "Permission to speak freely, perhaps somewhere private?" he said in a low voice. She nodded and he was soon at her side as they headed to her temporary office. Once safely in the room, the door locked behind them and the blinds drawn, he spoke again. "We got them, Mac. I just witnessed an argument between Lieutenant Gardner and Sergeant Reckor. Gardner wanted to confess but Reckor threatened to go to the Colonel about his affair with the Colonel's wife if he spoke," Harm said confidently, tossing Mac a tape recorder. She listened to the conversation and nodded in satisfaction. She loved the sun but two weeks as Navy was enough for her.

"How exactly did you tape this without getting caught?" she asked. Harm simply smiled. "Gunny, don't make me force it out of you," she playfully demanded earning a laugh from the other person in the room. He walked around to her side, his face only inches from hers. God, how she wanted to kiss him right there and then.

"And how were you going to do that Commander?" he toyed back. Both smiled and laughed. After a minute he focused on the task at hand. "Simple really, I was in the room when Gardner approached Reckor. I slipped the recorder into a nearby drawer, leaving it slightly ajar to tape their conversation, and then left the room. When they both left I slipped back in and whalla." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"So then you didn't actually witness the conversation?" Harm shook his head and shrugged.

"We both know we aren't going to use the tape in court. It's just to get them to confess, or at least one of them. My bet is on Gardner." Mac nodded and sat down in her chair.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll question him tomorrow morning. With any luck he'll talk and we can get back to our normal uniforms," she complained. Harm laughed as he moved to take a seat in one of the other chairs.

"You think I'm enjoying our last assignment together as a Gunnery Sergeant? Not to mention I have to keep promising my dad that I'll go to Reverend Turner when we're done and confess about all the terrible things I've been forced to say about the Navy," he shuddered. Mac giggled slightly. "At least I had a good reference for the insults with all the ones you've said over the years," he smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, most of those were directed towards you, not the Navy and you earn most of them," she retorted. Harm simply shook his head.

"Yes ma'am. Look, I should probably get back and start working on my request for transfer, the Gunny isn't going to be staying here much longer," he said, moving to be at her side. Quickly he bent down and kissed her softly. "Love you," he whispered before standing up.

"Love you too," she replied as he headed out the door. She sighed as she twirled in her chair. For their last assignment they were certainly apart quite a bit. "Thank god for the Admiral," she said to herself. AJ had promised them a week's vacation in paradise once this case was wrapped up. He knew that once they got back things would be very different and hectic. A little calm before the storm was always a plus.

~~~~~ 

Mac smiled at the last memory of work related items. Shortly after that conversation Gardner confessed to the murder of Lieutenant Normand. The trial didn't last too long with the surprise witnesses of Harm and herself and they were soon off to their week alone. A week neither would forget. Once they returned, Harm was sent to the Pentagon, on loan to Headquarters when possible. Although it wouldn't be the same as working together all the time, the change wasn't terrible. It certainly helped the two get where they were today. Mac finished sorting the papers and shredded the rest. She had about five or so papers of what seemed like millions worth saving and the rest were now getting ready to meet Mr. Dumpster. 

Finishing off her drink she sat for a minute as she decided what to do next. She barely noticed the music change to a new disk, the Avril Lavigne CD that Chloe left on her last visit. "On to trinkets," she ordered herself and grabbed the box, knowing most would end up being saved. After finding five to keep and a few to pitch her hand touched a _Treasure Planet_ toy from McDonald's. She had received the little pink Morph when she had taken AJ out to lunch in shortly after his fourth birthday.

~~~~~ 

__

"Auntie Mac, I have this one, you take it, 'kay?" the adorable blond boy said. He placed the squishy toy in her hand. McDonald's, along with Disney, was having a special toy month where they re-released favorite toys from the past few years. On her third trip with her godson "Treasure Planet" was the featured movie.

"Oh, AJ, I couldn't take your toy," she countered. The four-year-old shook his head.

"But I want you to have it! You and Uncle Harm have to both have one!" Mac raised an eyebrow at her companion's comment. Harm at a fast food joint?

"Harm took you to McDonald's?" she asked. AJ looked at her like she had grown a third head and she immediately knew the answer.

"Duh! We always eat here!" he exclaimed. "And the last time I gave him a Morph, too," he added proudly. Mac nodded and smiled, making a mental note to tease Stick Boy later. "So, will you keep him?"

"Of course, AJ. Thank you very much," she replied as she set the toy in her purse. "Now, you ready to go have fun in the play land?" AJ nodded and ran for the slide as his godmother laughed while following.

~~~~~ 

Mac smiled at the memory the rubbery toy in her hand was responsible for. She had fun teasing Harm about the greasy fries and dead animals that surrounded him once he stepped foot under the golden arcs. He simply shrugged and tried to defend himself by commenting about the salads. She knew her godson better and there was no doubt in her mind that Harm's tough exterior crumbled at the site of him.

She noticed the third song on the CD playing in the background and began to sing along to "Sk8er Boi." The song finished and she had disposed of ten more objects while only keeping a few. She was about to move to another stack of objects when a rust colored sports cap caught her eye. She dusted off the hat as she flashed back to that momentous day at the football stadium with Chloe and Harm. It was the day she had no doubt in her relationship with Harm.

~~~~~ 

_"Here you go, two disgusting hot dogs," grumbled Harm as he handed Mac her food. He handed out the drinks and passed Chloe her pretzel before taking his seat between them. "You're just killing yourself with that junk," he shouted over the loud Redskins' crowd, even though it was only a preseason game. Mac simply smiled and took another bite. They had had an argument earlier and as always her faith started to falter. She wasn't sure if their relationship was going to work. Time to test that._

"Then I'll die happy," she replied, even through she didn't believe her own words. "Why do you care so much anyway?" she asked, knowing that was going to strike a nerve. Harm and Chloe's heads both snapped to face her but for different reasons. Harm was stunned she had to ask and Chloe wanted to hear the answer. She slightly nudged him.

"Yes, Chloe?" he managed to squeak out as he turned to the teenager. She gestured for him to come closer for her to whisper and he obeyed. What was said, Mac didn't know, but it made Harm smile. He nodded to Chloe before turning back to Mac, taking her hand in his. "I care because I can't live without you, Mac. Without you I have no reason to exist." His aquamarine eyes pierced through her soul at that moment and she felt water escape hers. His free hand reached up and wiped the tears away with his thumb. She managed to smile slightly and leaped into his arms. He held her close while Chloe nodded, satisfied with her work. She always knew they would stay together, something she told Mac repeatedly afterwards.

"Oh Harm," Mac whispered in his chest. She looked up into his eyes and saw the emotion in hers reflected in his and smiled. Slowly he reached down and captured her lips in his. Cheers erupted around them, as the Redskins scored a touchdown, not that they noticed.

~~~~~ 

Mac smiled as she hugged the hat Harm bought her later on that August day. Since that moment she was definitely a Redskins fan. This was a keeper and she put the hat into the box. She sorted through some more junk, leaving only two more piles to go. When she reached the first one she immediately spotted a book. Her hand grazed over it and her lips curved up slightly. She picked up the lavender bound book of poetry and flipped through the ivory pages until a bookmarker of sorts stopped her. She gently removed the pressed wildflower and sighed, flashing back to a date with a yellow steersman and a certain flyboy on a warm day in July.

~~~~~ 

_Mac's cherry red corvette pulled up to a nearly empty airstrip. All she could see was a beautiful old plane with the name Sarah painted on its side. Although she knew the name was in respect to another Sarah, it still made her smile. She parked her car on this sunny mid-morning and headed over to the plane. She immediately grinned when a face she had memorized appeared near the tail._

"I hope you check that fuel line," she smirked slightly, the memory of the day was the "friendly" poachers still vivid in her mind. Her favorite smile flashed before her.

"Four times, thank you. You bring a book?" Harm asked. Mac waved a soft purple book in front of him and he snatched it from her hand. "Good girl," he joked as he added it to his storage compartment and latched the door closed.

"You ever going to tell me what exactly we're doing?" Mac half asked, half demanded. Harm simply smiled and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"In due time," was his response. Mac growled causing a rich laughter to spew from her partner. "You know, the sooner we get airborne the sooner you will find out." That was all the motivation she needed. Within seconds she was in the front seat putting on a helmet and goggles. Harm chuckled slightly and climbed in himself. A few minutes later they were in the sky.

Mac closed her eyes and let the warm breeze rush over her skin, releasing some of her tension from the past week and a half with a sigh. Yesterday Harm and she finished a case involving a marine major charged with passing top secret weapons information to North Korea. He claimed he was set up and only after the help of their favorite spook, Clayton Webb, had he been able to prove it. The case seemed to suck a great deal of energy from her as the prosecution and she knew Harm had noticed. No doubt whatever he had planned was related to that. With that thought she realized they had stopped.

"Mac, are you okay?" Harm asked, causing her eyes to fly open. She smiled meekly at the face before her.

"Yeah, just got lost in thought," she replied, removing her headgear and taking his offered hand to climb out.

"No thinking about the Roofind case, Colonel," Harm ordered as he headed to the storage compartment when they had both feet on the ground. He had read her mind.

"Aye aye sir," she retorted with a smile as she watched him pull out a blanket, picnic basket, and her book. "Now will you tell me what is going on?" Harm handed her the book and placed his now free hand in the small of her back, guiding her to another part of an open field.

"We are going to have a picnic and then I'm going to read you some poetry to ease you mind. I know this case took a lot out of you." Mac smiled to herself and leaned into the strong man beside her.

"It did, but this sounds like the perfect solution," she whispered as he spread out the blanket on the grass and set down the basket.

"I thought so," he smiled as he pulled her down to the red flannel, their table/bed for the afternoon. "Now, let's eat. I don't even need to ask if you're hungry." Mac laughed as Harm dug into the golden yellow basket. He pulled out some sodas and a pasta dish, laughing at Mac's wrinkled nose. "Relax, that's for me," he commented and then pulled out a heat cooler to keep whatever her food was hot. He watched her face as he unzipped the cooler and the smell hit her senses.

"You didn't," she smiled as the scent of cooked meat and grease reached her. He nodded. "Beltway?" Harm handed over her burger and fries only to receive a happy marine in his arms. "Oh thank you, thank you!" Harm chuckled and hugged her.

"Anything for my ninja girl," he said with a wink when they parted.

~~~~~ 

A tear threatened to fall as Mac remembered that perfect day. They ate their peaceful meal and read for awhile until dozing off under the singing birds and in each other's arms for a few hours. By the time they woke up it was almost sunset so they took a quick walk, which was where she found the flower. After that they flew back and Mac witnessed her first sunset from a plane. That day still seemed like a fantasy. From then on, she knew she would forever enjoy the romantic side of Harmon Rabb, Jr. A side she finally got to know after all this time.

Sighing, she returned to her task at hand and sorted through the last two piles. As the last song played on the stereo she found the last item for the box, a pamphlet from The Shell Factory in Fort Myers, Florida. She clutched to the few pieces of paper as dancing streams of colored water flashed before her eyes.

~~~~~ 

_"I'm so glad this case is finally over!" Mac exclaimed as she plopped down on her hotel bed, flinging off her shoes in the process. Harm shook his head as he took a seat at the corner of the double sized mattress._

"You and me both. I'm just relieved the Admiral said we didn't need to hop back on a plane immediately," he said. He picked up one of her feet and began to massage it gently. A soft moan meant he found the knot and began to kneed it, vanquishing the pain.

"You're a miracle worker, Harm," she said with her eyes closed. She smiled slightly to herself, knowing full well that this was just part of his apology. He had doubted her judgment on every fact of this investigation and only after their, well more her, main suspect tried to skip town did he believe her. Being his partner and best friend for six years, she has expected a little more faith from him, yet she knew he was just trying to keep their options open. Never mind the fact that their guilty party was a pilot. That had nothing to do with it, she commented in her head with a hint of sarcasm. She knew that until the day he died, Harm would always be a sucker for tomcat pilots. She giggled softly to herself, not feeling Harm's questioning eyes as he finished, causing her to sit up. "Thanks. What do you want to do tonight?" Harm rose from the bed and pulled her into a standing position shortly after.

"How about you go take a relaxing shower and I'll go down to the lobby and see what Fort Myers has to offer," he suggested. She nodded in agreement, knowing she'd enjoy whatever Harm picked out. "I'll be back in 30." Mac pulled him into a passionate kiss before allowing him to leave.

"Don't be late," she playfully growled as she headed to her bathroom.

"Believe me, I won't," he managed to get out before leaving. Almost a half-hour later, there was a knock on her door. She smiled, noting he was 13 seconds early, as she walked to the door in a black, strapless dress. The first thing she noticed was his flyboy smile and the red rose in his hand. "Wow, Mac, you look stunning." She blushed slightly as he handed her the rose.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," she commented admiring the charcoal pants and navy blue dress shirt he wore. They headed to dinner and then Harm took her to the Shell Factory. "Why are we here?" she asked with a questioning glare. Harm simply smiled and winked.

"You'll see," he said, guiding her to a bench. He starred at his watch before turning towards her again. "In 30 seconds." She sighed and rested against him, his arm instinctively wrapping around her waist. In precisely 30 seconds music began to play and a voice boomed around them.

"Welcome to Shell's Waltzing Waters! May the liquid fireworks began!" the voice exclaimed and the rock music blasted. Mac gasped as green water shot out of the lake in different streams in time with the beats of the music.

"Wow, this is amazing. You are definitely forgiven," she breathed. Harm chuckled slightly.

"What is that obvious?" Mac nodded in response as she watched green became red and orange and then the design change into a fan pattern. Mac rose from her seat and stood by the nearby railing, the awe of the dancing water before her eyes. A minute later she felt two strong arms around her waist and fell back into their embrace. 

"Oh Harm, this is beautiful," she whispered, not noticing Harm's eyes watching the colors dance on her skin instead of the water. He kissed her neck softly as she starred straight ahead.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said in her ear. She smiled to herself, Harm had gotten a great deal better at expressing his feelings since AJ's birthday and 'the talk' that happened shortly there after. She turned slightly in his arms to see his face. His hand grazed the side of her face as his thumb caressed her cheek before he spoke again. She could see the nerves dancing in his aquamarine eyes and knew that he was about to open up again. "Sarah, with all my heart and soul I have never loved someone as much as I love you, and I never will again, I promise." Mac beamed as she bit back the tears threatening to fall.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," she toyed, causing him to laugh.

"I haven't yet," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too; I have since the first moment in the rose garden." Mac smiled against his lips. While the Waltzing Waters flashed in their last blaze of color Harm's lips captured hers again. This time all the emotion they had felt over the years was poured into one simple kiss and both knew they could never live without the other.

~~~~~ 

Mac delicately skimmed over the pamphlet Harm gave her later, the pamphlet he saw at the hotel. She quickly remembered other activities of the evening, hardly believing that had been nearly eight months ago. Florida was their last case together before Honolulu. They walked around the Shell Factory, learning more about Przystawik's Tunzende Fontänen, buying some award winning fudge (she still had some left in her freezer), and spending too much money at the gift shop. She couldn't seem to get enough items to remember that night by. A tape about the liquid fireworks was near her VCR, a postcard in her office, and a shell necklace in her jewelry box. Yet none seemed to stir up the memory of the first time the three magical words were exchanged like the pamphlet he picked up in the hotel lobby. She gently set in it the cardboard box and focused on the remaining pile before her. When she finished, her ears noted there was no music playing. The stereo had gone through all three CDs.

"Time for new music and photos." She rose to her feet and marched to the stereo. Removing Avril, Norah, and Ella, she placed Dave Matthews, John Mayer, and Louis Armstrong in as their replacements. After her fingers pressed the silver play button she turned back to her task only to be distracted by a mass of fur on her feet.

"Jingo, what is it?" she asked her dog. The red fur ball stood up and scampered away, only to return with his red leash in his mouth. Mac sighed. "Fine boy, we'll take a quick walk." Mac grabbed the leash out of the drool and hooked it on the matching collar. She paused the CD, grabbed a black wind jacket, and headed out the door. 

The ball of fur dragged her around the block as soon as they were on the first floor. "Jingo! Calm down boy!" she admonished her pet. The pace slowed, allowing Mac to study the area around her. Cars in every possible parking spot sparkled under the warm sun and the scent of freshly cut grass attacked her senses. A few flowers were beginning to bloom and new buds appeared on the trees. She smiled slightly, she wasn't going to witness the daises and tulips bloom in Georgetown this year. "You ready for springtime in Great Falls, Jingo?" she asked her companion who jumped and wagged his tail in response. "I'll take that as a yes," she laughed as they headed back. They began to head up the stairs and she grumbled, the elevator was broken…again. "Harm and I are going to have fun," she said sarcastically to herself. 

Once back inside she wasted no time getting back to work. Dave's guitar started playing again and she grabbed her shoebox to store pictures in. She only had an hour until he came by. "Time to dig in." She sorted through the remaining items-what seemed to be hundreds of photos. Sighing, she gathered them into piles to thumb though. Eventually she would find time to put them in an album. When she finished organizing them into their specific holiday, she grabbed the first pile and began to look for good ones to keep. Giggles consumed her shortly as she saw her hideous makeup job and flannel pajamas. "Oh Chloe," she sighed.

~~~~~ 

__

"Chloe, how much eye shadow are you putting on?" Mac inquired. Her eyes were closed as she faced the teenager visiting for New Years. Chloe had convinced her to play with makeup and now she felt a fifth layer of some unknown color be applied to her eyelid. Young laughter soon filled the air and Mac's eyes shot open. "What did you do?" Chloe laughed harder but didn't respond. Mac was about to grab a mirror when a soft knock distracted her. "Coming," she sighed, forgetting what state she was in. After she opened it however, a wide-eyed yet smiling Harm reminded her.

"Now I know I'm not a woman and I don't wear makeup, but don't you think that's a little much purple for your pink pjs?" he asked with his flyboy grin. Her eyes widened in horror and she ran to the bathroom, but not before Chloe snapped a picture of her.

"Chloe!" she screamed as she studied herself in the mirror. Mac could hear Chloe and Harm both laugh as she washed off her face. When she returned, Harm and Chloe were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mac! Guess what Harm brought us? Movies and food, what a great guy!" the longhaired teen exclaimed, hugging Harm.

"Well, I guess I know the way to your heart is through food, too, Chloe," he joked, earning a glare from Mac.

"Well that and a movie with Josh Hartnett in it," she giggled, walking over to the DVD player with "Pearl Harbor." Mac walked over to Harm's side.

"What's all this?" she asked, confused by his motives.

"Well, I took the guess that you girls hadn't eaten dinner yet so I brought over some Chinese and then ice cream for dessert," he answered, avoiding her real question, if only for a minute.

"You know that's not what I meant. Why are you doing this, and before you get defensive, no I don't want you to leave." She watched the man before her blush slightly.

"Well, I was on the phone with Sergei, wishing him Happy New Year, when he asked me why I was all alone on a Saturday night. I told him you were spending time with Chloe so I didn't really have anyone to hang out with. Then he asked why don't I go over and hang out with both of you. Not having a good response to that led me here," he answered. Mac smiled.

"And the food?" she asked. Harm laughed at that.

"You know, for Sergei not being here long, he already knew that a good tactic to talk to you was to offer you food first," he chuckled until he received a playful smack in the stomach. "Hey! It's not my fault you're a garbage disposal." Mac rolled her eyes and grabbed some Chinese and a few forks from the kitchen.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," she teased as she walked over to Chloe. Harm soon appeared beside her.

"No I wouldn't," he whispered in her ear. They smiled at each other before turning back to the movie.

~~~~~ 

Grinning, Mac went back to work. If she kept this up she'd never finish before Harm arrived. She finished that pile and picked up a few photos Harriet had given her copies of. They all were from times with AJ or JAG gatherings. After finding a few that she didn't like she found a picture of her and Harm on Valentine's Day, just a few days after she became 'your Honor.' Harriet and Bud had invited Sturgis and Bobbi and Harm and herself out for dinner. All she hoped for was that there weren't too many jokes about her new job.

~~~~~ 

__

Mac glanced over to her left where she saw her date for the evening having a discussion with the father of her godson. Never mind the fact that her date was also the godfather. Boy, did Harm look good tonight. His grey suit and burgundy shirt and tie fit him perfectly. Oh how she wished this were next year. She could hardly wait to go halves on a kid with him.

"So, Mac, think Harm looks good tonight?" asked Bobbi, knowing full well that Mac had been starring at him. Mac smiled slightly and looked down at the table.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied weakly, trying to downplay her embarrassment.

"Oh Mac, you don't have to be embarrassed. I think we've all checked out the Commander before," said Harriet. Mac stared at her friend in shock.

"Harriet! You're married!" she exclaimed. Harriet smiled and nodded.

"And happily too, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate good eye candy. Although, I know he means more than that to you," she replied. Mac opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She couldn't lie to her friends anymore.

"Much more, but things keep getting in our way before we can change our friendship," she whispered. She didn't want Harm to hear this conversation.

"I've noticed that," said Bobbi, "but don't worry, I think this year is going to change both your lives forever."

"What makes you say that?" asked Mac. Before either could respond a hand gently touched hers and she turned to face him.

"Care to dance, your Honor?" he asked with a wink. She smiled softly; she could always handle his light teasing. She nodded her acceptance and he led her out to the dance floor.

~~~~~ 

While neither was looking, Harriet took the picture of them. Mac could almost see the emotion in both sets of eyes before her. She smiled and continued her trip down memory lane, stopping only once at the picture of her godson and of course her co-godparent.

~~~~~ 

__

"Oh thank you Auntie Mac, Uncle Harm!" exclaimed the excited four-year-old. "I love it!" Harm and Mac smiled at each other and then little AJ.

"That was the idea silly," said Mac while Harm roughed up AJ's blond hair. "And we're glad you like it." She bent down and hugged the young boy. She could feel Harm's eyes on her as she embraced their godson and wondered why he was starring. She parted from AJ and he leaped into Harm's arms.

"Whoa there boy," Harm chuckled and he swung the birthday boy around. "Want to go outside and play now?" AJ nodded and Harm started towards the door only to be stopped by Harriet.

"Hold it, I would like a picture of my son with his godparents and their gift," she said with a smile. Harm nodded and headed back to Mac. They posed with the toy jet and Marine GI Joe for a minute and then Harm and AJ were out the door. Mac smiled to Harriet.

"You want me to take care of cleaning up? You really should be resting in your state," she asked her very pregnant friend.

"That would be great, thanks," she replied before heading back to her couch. Mac silently watched Harm play on the swing set with AJ for a few seconds before collecting dishes. She was so focused she didn't hear the glass door slide open.

"Let me help you with that," Harm said from behind her and grabbed some paper plates and cups. She smiled at him as they finished cleaning.

"Thanks." There was a moment of silence between the two before Mac spoke again. "Why were you staring at me when I hugged AJ?" she asked. Harm smiled slightly as a soft pink hue appeared on his cheeks. "Did I just make the mighty Harmon Rabb blush?"

"I was watching you the same way you watch me with him," he started, ignoring her last comment. "And for probably the same reason." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really and what would that be?" she asked, inching closer to him as he did the same.

"Imagining how the other is going to act with our child in about a year and nine months," he whispered. Mac held in a breath, how did he figure that so easily? "Or, if I have my way, our children," he finished. At this Mac's jaw dropped. "You heard me," he said with a smile and walked back outside, leaving her stunned.

~~~~~ 

That day had really been the start. Their friendship grew even stronger and they began to move towards romance. Of course there were the few days that really reinforced the whole thing. Like the date with the steersman and the Redskins game. But AJ's birthday party was the first time Harm had ever verbalized his possible feelings, something she'd never forget. She continued her search through her photos with hopes of finishing soon. She really needed to stop distracting herself. "Keep focused MacKenzie," she scolded herself. She grabbed the next pile and was somewhat relived when nothing caused her to flashback to last year. She smiled at fireworks photos and pictures of Bobbi and Sturgis grilling side-by-side. She sensed the wedding bells in their future. There were photos of her and baby Hannah, the latest to join the JAG family. She looked just like Harriet except she had Bud's black hair. She finished that pile and was relieved to see there were only two more left, Halloween and Christmas. Memories of the Roberts' costume party soon filled her head as she looked at the photos. Boy had Harm and she confused the rest.

~~~~~ 

__

"Happy Halloween, Sir, Ma'am," said Bud as he opened the door in a cheetah print costume and blue tie. Their friend was dressed as Fred Flintstone and Mac couldn't help but laugh.

"Happy Halloween Fred," she giggled as they entered the house. "Where's Wilma?" Harm glanced at her, trying to scold her but his eyes gave him away.

"Right here Ma'am," replied Harriet, walking up to Bud's side with Hannah as Pebbles in her arms. Harm and Mac both smiled. Her white dress and red wig were great and Pebbles matching cheetah costume with a barrette that resembled a bone in her hair were adorable.

"I never knew Wilma was so hot," commented Harm as he bent down to kiss Harriet on her cheek and take Hannah. "Not to mention Pebbles," he tickled the baby who made a few noises. Mac smiled at the sight before her and then turned to Harriet.

"Is AJ Bam Bam?" she asked. As if on queue the little boy came running into the room with a fake club and fur wrapped around him. "I'll take that as a yes," she answered herself as she bent down to the boy. "Hey there Bam Bam," she said, roughing up his hair. AJ smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Auntie Mac, who are you?" he asked. Everyone seemed to converge around them at that moment.

"Yeah, what are you two supposed to be?" asked Sturgis a.k.a. James Dean, wearing jeans and a leather jacket. Bobbi, or Marilyn Manroe, in her sexy white dress was at his side. Harm and Mac glanced at each other.

"I told you nobody would get it," he said. She shrugged and smiled.

"We'll just have to educate them," she said to her "partner" before turning to the crowd. "We're Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid." Everyone seemed to slowly nod and they studied their costumes once more. Harm was in a navy blue suit with a pale yellow shirt and a red checkered tie. A matching cowboy hat rested on his head. Mac was wearing a navy jacket with a matching vest. She shirt was white to go with the blue tie. Her pants were gray and there were holsters with water guns strapped to her legs. A gold pocket watch and gray hat completed the outfit.

"Nicely done," commented Meredith who was in a genie outfit. Her arm was wrapped around the Admiral's who was in his uniform. They had to be Major Nelson and Genie. "My only question is why did you two pick this?" Harm and Mac smiled, remembering their time in Afghanistan.

"Let's just say that when you're all alone in the rugged land of Afghanistan you tend to talk about some interesting topics. One of ours led us to Butch and Sundance," replied Harm. Mac giggled, knowing he didn't want to tell them that they were talking about death.

"Okay, works for me," said AJ, purposely swaying the conversation from that. Mac smiled, he probably really didn't want to know what his two senior officers were doing in Afghanistan over a year ago.

~~~~~ 

Mac smiled, remembering how Sturgis and Harriet kept trying to get more information out of her and Harm that night. Eventually they just got tired of the questions and Mac told them about the conversation that led to going out in a blaze of glory and how Harm killed the conversation with his cremation jokes. The looks on their faces were priceless and Harm couldn't stop from laughing. That was definitely not what they were expecting to hear.

Finally, Mac grabbed her last pile of Christmas photos. Her new favorite holiday. For years she almost dreaded it because she was always alone. Harm officially changed that with this Christmas. She dug through the photos until she found the photo of the two of them under the mistletoe at Bud and Harriet's, where it all started.

~~~~~ 

_"Harm, Mac, freeze," ordered Bobbi. The two both looked at her oddly when she pointed up. Both sets of eyes looked above their heads to see a small bundle of green hanging over them. Harm chuckled softly._

"This isn't an awkward moment anymore, is it?" he teased, remembering the last time under the mistletoe. Mac grinned and shook her head.

"No way," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for the kiss. They shared a brief yet passionate kiss before Harm pulled away, but not before the host snatched a photo of them.

"Don't worry, we'll have time for more of that later," he whispered in her ear causing her to blush. He guided her into the living room. After a few hours of pleasant conversation and dinner with the rest of the JAG crew, Harm got ready to go to the wall. She was expecting Tiner to give her a ride home when Harm showed up with her coat.

"Why do you have my coat?" she asked as she put it on. Harm smiled.

"I think it's about time you came and met my dad," he replied. She smiled slightly and nodded. They bid goodbye to everyone and were soon before Harmon Rabb, Sr. at the Vietnam Wall. "Hey Dad, I brought someone special with me tonight. I'd like to introduce you to Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. She was my partner at JAG and is the love of my life." Mac patted Harm on his shoulder and lightly touched the name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir. You have a great son here, and I love him with all my heart. I promise to take good care of him for you, you know, keep his six out of trouble," she smiled at the wall. Harm slightly chuckled wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes you will," he whispered and kissed her neck. "Mac, the reason I brought you here was twofold." Mac turned to face her boyfriend. "One was so my father could meet you. I thought he might like to meet the woman I was about to ask an important question to. Which brings me to the other reason," Harm said. He bent down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box. "Sarah, you are the love of my life. Without you I'm incomplete. You're my soul mate and I couldn't imagine my life without you by my side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened to box to display a simple yet beautiful diamond ring. Mac gasped at the sight before her, stunned.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed. Her favorite smile was before her as he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you Harm," she whispered as his mouth descended upon hers. Small snowflakes fell in their hair as their mouths danced until the need for air became too great. They both pulled apart and he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you too," he whispered when his breathing was somewhat normal. "I don't think my dad was expecting to see his son make out," he chuckled and Mac laughed. "Merry Christmas Mac."

"Merry Christmas Harm."

~~~~~ 

A few tears fell from Mac's eyes as she remembered that beautiful moment. It was easily the best one of the year. She starred down at the ring on her left hand with a smile. He told her later that it was a family heirloom. His grandfather had given it to Grandma Sarah and his dad had given it to his mom. It was only given to the women the Rabb men knew beyond a doubt they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with. Sometimes she still couldn't believe any of the last year had happened. But when she looked down at her hand and saw the sparkling diamond she knew it was real.

A knock at her door ripped her from her thoughts. She wiped her eyes and headed to the door. "Hey Harm," she said as she opened the door. Her fiancée smiled and pulled her into a quick kiss before he noticed the slight dampness on her cheeks.

"Mac, honey, are you okay?" he asked with concern. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm perfect, just happy tears. I was going though some things today that reminded me of the past year. Sometimes it seems like a dream," she replied, placing her arms around his neck.

"I know what you mean. But its no dream, baby," he whispered before kissing her again. When they pulled apart he spoke once more. "You all packed?"

"Almost, let me finish with these photos and tape up these boxes and I'm set. Maybe you could take these trash bags to the dumpster downstairs?"

"No problem, the gang should be here with the moving truck in a few minutes," he replied and grabbed the bags. She placed the Christmas photos in her shoebox and set it in the brown box with all the other memories. She smiled as she looked over the items once more. Paper scraps to books to toys to pictures were all before her, each holding a special place in her heart. She sighed and grabbed the brown packing tape and secured the box shut. She picked it up and set it with the others by her wall. Then she realized she was still in her lounge clothes.

"I need to change!" she exclaimed and ran into her bare bedroom. All that remained was her few things of luggage with her clothes, her mattress, and her empty dresser. Quickly she changed out of her tank top and boxers and pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a Marine Corps tee shirt. She tossed the rest into her bag and zipped it up. "That's everything," she said to herself as she studied her room. Leaving her bedroom she headed to her stereo and turned off Louis, placing all the men in their cases and in the box at her feet. "Let me help you with that," said Harm as he walked through the door. She nodded and soon they had her stereo packed.

"Knock, knock," said Sturgis from the door. Both looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys," said Mac, acknowledging Bobbi, AJ, Jason, and Harriet. They knew Bud had stayed with the kids. "Thanks for helping again," she continued.

"No thanks needed Mac," said AJ. "I couldn't be happier moving your belongs under these circumstances." Everyone laughed slightly. "Let's get to work people." All nodded and grabbed boxes from around the apartment and moved them downstairs. Next the men worked on the furniture while the girls finished the boxes. After about an hour everything was packed into the moving van or cars and ready to go to their new home, just down the street from Bud and Harriet.

"Time to say goodbye to this place Jingo," said Mac as she sat in the middle of her bare floor with her dog. A part of her was really going to miss this apartment. Of course a bigger part of her couldn't wait to move all her stuff into her and Harm's new house. They wanted to get settled in before their wedding next month. Bud and Harriet were confused as to why they wanted to be married on AJ's fifth birthday but didn't question them. She told Harm they should change it but as always he won. He had a promise to keep, he said. Mac sighed softly as she stood up and took one last glance. She may miss this place but she couldn't wait to do her spring cleaning in Great Falls next year.

The End


End file.
